


The Land of the Dragons

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Desert, Developing Friendships, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Users and Non Magic Users, Mysticism, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Gray and his friends enter the Land of the Dragons in an expedition to uncover secrets. They're helped by dragonslayers and end up uncovering more than the secrets related to magic. And they also end up stopping a great evil from taking over the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped into my head yesterday and I just wanted to write it? I do know that I should be finishing fics but Shia - the big enabler that she is - kind of made me write this.  
> Well, I don't have a clue if this hasn't been already written lots of times and totally cliché but, the bunny wants what it wants.  
> Hope this is a good read though.  
> Thanks for reading.

_It was the same place where Gray had been many times before._

_The veranda, surrounded by greenery, water flowing down into the main fountain in the square on the ground floor. He was sitting on a stone bench, carved into the wall, made comfortable by plush and colourful pillows. He was looking out, to the setting sun over the mountains, the orange battling the pink and in turn becoming purple then blue. There were grey clouds that seemed to be wanting to cover the sky, which might be a harbinger to the rain that was supposed to fall – they had been told that, at least._

_Someone flopped onto the cushions beside him, emitting a tired grunt._

_Gray turned his head and looked at his companion._

_The pink haired male was looking up into the sky, pouting._

_“What happened now?” Gray asked._

_“They didn’t let me go with the others.” The pink haired one said. “I can’t be admitted in that level yet.”_

_“So?” Gray said easily, the conversation flowing easy and comfortable between them. “It’s not like it’s the first time this happens.”_

_“Aww, but this time I knew I deserved it!” The other said in a shout, throwing his arms up._

_“Tough luck.” Gray said in his know-it-all voice, sure that he would annoy the other. He felt the burning glare, as if it had been searing his skin for real. “Hey, I’m not the one to blame. Be more careful, next time.”_

_“Like you’re one to speak!” The other said in outrage, kicking at Gray’s ankle._

_“I’m better than you!” Gray said, putting the other’s head in a headlock._

_“Oi! Let go of meee!” The other said as he tried to get out of the headlock, making them fall onto the polished stone underneath._

_“Ya wish!” Gray said with a laugh as they struggled, trying to win the momentary struggle._

_“Graaaaaay!!” He heard the other saying menacingly._

* * *

“-ay? Gray?”

“Huh?” Gray mumbled, opening his eyes, blinking a few times and becoming aware of his surroundings. “Sorry, what did you say?”

The blonde haired scholar looked at him with a long-suffering look. She placed one hand on her hip, while swaying lightly on her cheval. Exchanging a look with her boyfriend, she shook her head and looked back at Gray.

“I was saying that, according to this map we might be getting close to the border with the Land. What do you think?” She waved the piece of parchment in her left hand distractedly.

“Ah, right.” Gray muttered. “Yeah, we’re probably getting very close. Just look at the vegetation, how scarce it’s getting.” Gray pointed to the side.

“Why yes, that’s what Erza had already told us.” Levy pointed out helpfully. She laughed at the pointed look threw at her.

“See, you’ve been distracted for the past few days. Is everything alright?” Lucy asked, placing a comforting hand on Gray’s leg. From behind, a squeak was heard but Gray didn’t pay it much mind.

“I’m fine. I guess that I just fell asleep? You know how long it’s been.” Gray lied poorly. He knew that no-one would believe his words, they all knew each other too well.

It wasn’t unexpected, after all they’d been a team for too long already - and friends for an even longer time. It was strange how they’d stuck together despite everything.

Gray was travelling with his friends and colleagues – the usual gang – and they were on their way to their latest expedition; they were going to explore some of the ruins and symbols in the forgotten land of the Dragons. It was slightly different from their previous adventures but it was an honour to have been allowed to do so.

In the last five years the team had contributed to the discovery of a number of unknown – and very interesting – findings that had helped scholars around the realm to become more aware and discover more and newer things about the past and the past civilizations.

Their findings also contributed to the understanding and learning about the lost art of magic. Too few people knew how to access it nowadays, and, even less people knew how to wield it.

Their team consisted of an eclectic bunch of adventurers and scholars that, somehow, worked.

There was Lucy and Levy, the scholars, who between them knew about ancient history, mythology, linguistics, symbolism and had a mean aim. Then the rest of them were adventurers, which meant that they knew about combat. Erza was the specialist in all sorts of combat and weapons, Loke had close range combat sorted out and was Lucy’s boyfriend and Juvia knew a lot about traps and had a knack for long range combat. Finally, Gray also knew how to kick ass and he had a strange taste for history, sometimes bringing insight, in a general way, when the girls’ focus narrowed too much.

They had been fortunate to get this opportunity, Gray thought so, at least, because it was something that would make their names have much more credibility, help the scientific community to learn more and Gray had, strangely, been feeling the urge to head to that strange place. So, not only were they allowed to enter the Land of the Dragons but they also had permission to explore the famed three altars – the only thing that had escaped to the so called civilized world due to its exotic difference – but they also had to understand their importance and, if there were any, find their secrets.

As Gray mused, and the party quieted, the dried grass underfoot their cheval’s hooves becoming scarcer, the small dark-green and mostly dried bushes withering to dried brown skeletons before disappearing, making it so that there was only sand, golden sand, and large yellow and grey stones protruding from the ground.

“And now, how do we know we’re heading in the right direction?” Erza asked, her pragmatic self shining through as always.

As soon as the red-head asked that, the team noticed three figures, undistinctive due to the distance, that seemed to be waiting for them.

“If you’d said that earlier, they would have found us earlier.” Levy teased.

“There’s nothing like a new expedition to have Levy in such a happy mood.” Loke commented dryly. Lucy laughed.

“Let’s just meet them.” The blonde said, putting her cheval into a slight gallop.

“Do you think that they’ll be, you know, dragonslayers?” Levy asked, to the team in general.

“I think that’s our only choice?” Gray quipped. “Unless they were bandits – and I don’t see those being all that welcoming.”

“Juvia think that it could be a trap.” The blue haired woman commented, from somewhere behind Gray, that made Gray turn to her, catching her line of vision and giving a small smile.

“I guess that Juvia says that we should be careful.” Gray said.

They reached the trio who had stopped as the team got closer. They were a… strange bunch, Gray couldn’t help but notice.

The first thing that he noticed was the heights. The shortest one was to Gray’s left, followed by a taller one and the tallest – and quite bulky – figure was to the right. Their features weren’t noticeable for the moment as they were being covered by dark sand coloured cloaks, hoods pulled over their heads.

“Stop!” The tallest said imposingly, raising his hand to halt them.

The team came to a stop, creating a half circle around the trio.

“Are you the team of adventurers from the Royal House of Sciences of Magnolia?” The one in the middle said.

“That would be us.” Lucy said with a slightly nervous smile.

“Good.” Someone said before the three strangers pulled down the hoods. “We welcome you to the Land of the Dragons.” Said the shorter one, who turned out to be a girl with long blue eyes and a cheerful air about her.

Gray only heard the welcoming words distantly as he was frozen in place.

The person in the middle, the one with average-looking height… Gray _knew_ him.

It was the person from his dream, pink hair, cheeky attitude and a grin that caught on.

It was a close thing but Gray managed to keep his shock hidden, even though he just wanted to dismount and go poke at the other, check the air and… see if he was really the person he’d been seeing for the longest time.

“We’re here to lead you to our village and to serve as a guard of sorts.” The tallest said. “I’m Gajeel, by the way. And these are Natsu and Wendy.” He pointed accordingly.

“Nice meeting you. We’re…” Lucy looked around. “We’re a small bunch, haha…”

“We can do that later.” Natsu said suddenly, his nostrils were flaring, and so were the other dragonslayers’. “We need to take you to safety.”

“Come on then.” Wendy said, motioning with her hand.

“Why?” Erza asked.

“Things are kind of complicated here at the moment.” Wendy said. “It’s better for us not to dally too much.”

“Do you think they’re close?” Gajeel asked Natsu.

“I’m not sure, but I don’t like this.” Natsu answered, glancing from side to side.

“Okay, you better explain us what the hell’s going on.” Loke started saying but in that precise moment a whip-like strike made the sand to their left fly up in a blast.

“They’re here!” Natsu bellowed, his body turning into a different stance, he took out the cloak, showing the weird clothing filled with golden embroidery that he was wearing. “Let’s go!”

Gray and his friends also went for their weapons but Wendy stopped them, coming into a defensive stance in front of them, a wall of wind stopping what looked like a cloud of arrows thrown at them.

“Your weapons might not do much against this! Let us take care of it.” She said, arms moving fluidly in a songless dance.

The team stood behind, half heeding her order and half in amazement. They were seeing magic. And it was _great_.

Gray’s attention caught on the pink-haired one, who was in the middle of a circle of foes, flames dancing around him, contorting in a difficult pattern, easily melting the weapons, even going to the exaggeration of becoming bigger as it was dosed with water. A fiery punch took out half of the foes and then Natsu went to stand beside Gajeel and the two delivered a combo that pulverized the rest of the foes.

“Okay. What the hell was that?” Erza asked in her no-nonsense tone. Somehow it worked because Wendy stood to attention and the other two – who were slightly distant, surveying the wreck they’d made and checking if there were no more enemies – did the same.

“The thing is, there are bandits roaming the land.” Gajeel said in a bored voice.

“They want to steal our land’s secrets.” Wendy added sadly.

“And they’re under the law of one called Zeref. Apparently _he_ came across magic and, stupidly, wants more.” Natsu concluded, crossing his arms and saying with some bitterness.

“Okay, now that we’ve cleared that up…” Lucy started saying in her very polite way that showed that she was very excited – only to those who knew her. “Is it true that you guys are dragonslayers? The sole inhabitants and guardians of the land of the Dragons?”

“What else do you think we’re doing here?” Gajeel said in disbelief.

Gray snorted.

“I didn’t mean to… no, I...” Lucy started babbling, flustered.

“Gajeel!” Wendy chided, slapping the tall man on his leg. “Don’t mind him. But yes, that would be us?” she said with a pleasant smile.

“Sorry, we’re just too excited.” Levy chimed in, sharing a smile with Lucy. The rest of the team rolled their eyes at their friends’ antics. “Is it true that you’re descendants of the dragons?”

“Yes! Legend says that the dragonslayers are the tribe that descends from the dragons and are the only ones who manage to survive in this deadly land, while guarding its secrets and dangers.” Lucy said her whole tirade in one go, Loke softly rubbing her back as she gasped for breath.

“Huh, in some way that’s true?” Wendy said, slightly uncomfortable.

“Leave all that for when we get to the village, will you?” Gajeel cut in, annoyed.

“Yeah, it’s better if we head home soon.” Natsu cut in, grabbing his cloak. “There’ll be people who can explain those things better than us.” He grinned.

And Gray felt a shiver going down his spine because of a strange sense of déjà vu.

And _longing_.

It was pretty confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's another installment. It's mostly setting things up, I guess? Hopefully it'll be a good read. ^^'  
> Also, I dedicate this chapter to my dear wife, who deserves this today and yeah. Hope you like it, Shia! *hugs*  
> Anyway, to those who read it, my thanks.

Gray and the rest of the team were then taken, safely, to a small village. It was hidden behind high rocky walls that were the same colour of the sand, camouflaging it from the outside world.

The gate slid open, the three dragonslayers turning to the group of explorers.

“Welcome to our home, Fleur de Feu.” They said in unison, sharing a mischievous look between themselves.

“Fire Flower?” Lucy mused. “Curious name…” she and Levy exchange a look.

“I wonder if it has anything to do with that legend of-“ Levy started saying but was stopped by Erza who placed a hand on her arm.

“Later. We can ask all those things we’re settled. Yes?” she said in a patient tone. With a subtle movement of her wrist she commanded her cheval to enter the village, having their guides standing on both sides. Gray knew that Erza was going first to assess if everything was safe for the rest of the team.

They entered the village, being surprised by the number of colours that met them. Not only were the houses painted in too many colours but there were also flowers, flowers of many colours and scents, making for a pleasant entrance. The team was led to a side where the stables were contained. They dismounted and started going through the usual motions to take care of their chevals but stable hands ushered them away, promising that they would take good care of their mounts.

The trio was waiting for them by the doors and, in no time, they were heading to the house that was on higher ground and was slightly larger and had a more royal architecture.

Gray wondered if it was where their leader was.

During the whole walk to the house, Gray couldn’t help looking at Natsu. Even the name was strangely fitting… _Na-tsu_ … it awoke a deeply hidden ache inside his chest.

Juvia positioned herself beside Gray, something that wasn’t unusual but Gray was a bit distracted by his thoughts to pay much attention to his friend.

“Gray,” she said at long last, placing one hand on his arm. “What did you think of the ambush earlier?” her eyes were completely focused on Gray, her usual over-the-top intensity making Gray feel slightly taken aback. As per usual too…

“I don’t know, Juvia.” Gray looked around, taking a deep breath. “Why, did you nothing something off?” he looked back at the blue-haired adventurer.

“Juvia’s not sure.” She replied, taking the opportunity to get closer to Gray, interlacing her hands on his arm. “But Juvia thinks that the timing was strange.”

“Timing, huh?” Gray echoed, looking forward and catching the pink-haired dragonslayer turning his head to the front quickly.

It was almost as if he were looking at Gray.

* * *

“Eyes on the path.” Gajeel said in a mocking tone.

Natsu scoffed.

“What do you mean?” he grumbled, the tips of his ears turning red – which was, thankfully, hidden by his hair. “I’m looking at the path.”

“As if. You’ve been checking that dark-haired kshapa since we’ve met them.” The taller dragonslayer said with a laugh.

“Shut up, iron-face! I did no such thing.” His arms crossed in an unconscious gesture. “It’s not like I saw you checking that bespectacled kshapa scholar, the one with the blue hair that seems to ramble a bit.” Natsu smirked slyly, arms uncrossing and elbowing the other.

“Don’t say a word!” Gajeel threatened. “But it looks like Wendy’s having her fun.” He shrugged, taking a glance at their friend.

“You know how Wendy is. She was very excited about the opportunity of talking to kshapas, as it’s been a long time since we’ve had some in the village.” Natsu said with a small smile on his lips.

“True. As of late we’ve only had to fend off Zeref and his troupe of fools.” Gajeel looked back into the path, glaring. “Dangerous fools.”

“Yeah.” Natsu let out a resigned sigh. “But I think the Master will manage to warn them all about the dangers and…” he shrugged.

“And let’s hope your kshapa doesn’t have a girlfriend, huh?” Gajeel snorted.

“Shut up!” Natsu hissed. “I… it’s… I can’t explain, okay? It’s something weird, there _is_ something weird going on.”

“Sure, flame-head, sure.” Gajeel was humoring him but at least he dropped the matter, for the moment.

They reached the central house, where the Master was, without a doubt, waiting for them.

* * *

Inside the large house, the team faced an austere decoration and people with too stern faces. It nearly felt to Gray as if there was some suspicion but as they got closer to the main room, the harsh tension started to lift, the people hosting them seemingly more relaxed about their presence.

Gray wondered if the fact that they didn’t have any magic while, according to legend, the dragonslayers possessed it, didn’t make them feel like they had the upper hand. Though, apparently, Gray remembered, their weapons might not have an effect, as they’d been told earlier during the ambush. The sole idea irked Gray.

It didn’t help that the pink-haired dragonslayer seemed to continue looking at him, talking to the big one, and the way Juvia was hanging off his shoulder like a damsel in distress wasn’t too comfortable either – mostly because he knew that she could take care of herself perfectly well. But as of late Juvia had been acting slightly weird…

Gray didn’t let himself dwell on those thoughts for long because at that moment the whole troupe stopped in front of a regal looking chair which harboured a diminutive-looking man. But he exuded power and authority.

It wasn’t hard to realize that this was the Master the dragonslayers had mentioned previously.

“Team tiratna, it looks like you accomplished your mission and brought our guests into our midst without trouble.” The Master said. “Hello, I’m Makarov Dreyar, the Master of this quarter of the Land. You are most welcome here.”

There was a beat of silence before Lucy, the appointed leader – at least, she was the one who had had the permission and had fought to get this chance – stepped forward to continue with the greetings.

“We are mostly thankful, Master Makarov, for allowing us to pursue our study in this land. On my behalf, and that of my friends and of the Royal House of Sciences of Magnolia, we’re very humbled for this opportunity.” She said in a strong voice, though it shook slightly at the beginning.

“It is our pleasure, to allow for such a renowned expedition to grace our land. However, I must discuss with you some rules, for it is not safe for either you or us for some _things_ to be awakened. The golden sands of the desert harbour many secrets and not all of them should be discovered.” He turned his head slightly to look at the pink-haired dragonslayer, gave him a meaningful look. Gray thought the interaction as strange. “I shall discuss it with you and your party in further detail but now, I think that it might be more convenient if you freshen up and enjoy a meal. We’ve prepared a feast that will, hopefully, be to your liking.”

“We appreciate it.” Lucy tilted her head slightly, turning to her side to see Erza’s opinion.

“Yes, yes, Mirajane here,“ Makarov waved his hand, indicating the awaiting dragonslayer, “will accompany you to the rooms we prepared to you as you must stay the night with us. It is not good to head to the ruins you want to explore at such a late hour.” And with that, his attention was snatched as a handful of parchments were presented to him. Gray swore that he could hear the old man letting out some expletives and that the dragonslayer that had caught his attention had chuckled.

Their rooms were in a secluded area, occupying both sides of a corridor that had, further away, some sumptuous baths. The baths had separated areas so the team was split. And Gray’s mouth fell when he saw how big the whole area was, with what looked like large pools and shower areas in pristine tile, welcoming water beckoning. Gray indulged in the unexpected comfort. He and Loke exchanged some words, some thoughts about the past day and how good it was to be in a place that actually had civilized conditions – neither had imagined they would find that here, in all places. And they were seasoned adventurers, they knew that it was better to indulge in the comforts of civilization because they would be without them for quite a while.

When they finished their baths – each had had one pool for himself – they went to antechamber, towels around their hips, and found some folded traditional-looking clothes. At least, they looked like it as they were in red, turquoise and golden – they were very different from their brown and grey traveling clothes.

The clothes were simple and functional, despite the flashy colouring; blue trousers and a tunic that had different accents of all the colours in a strange pattern that fell lightly over the skin. And, to finish it off, sandals made of reed. The two looked at each other in the new attires, laughed a little and then left the bathing area, waiting for the girls in the company of their shortest guide, Wendy.

The conversation was stilted but soon enough the girls returned, also wearing the strange clothing – though they suited them, were strangely balanced in regards to their appearances – and in a good mood, if the smiles on their faces and relaxed postures were anything to go by.

Wendy takes them to the great hall which has a good number of tables spread throughout, people filling said tables, and a long table – where the majestic chair previously was – is placed in where it shows its high relevance. The team sat down randomly, being introduced to some of the dragonslayers in higher stations. It was with some surprise to Gray that their guides also sat at the table.

Food started being served, drink flowing and conversations too.

Slowly, both sides started to meet the other, in a great mix of cultures.

Music filled the air, being muffled by the laugher and chatter, the clinking of cups and, at one point, dragonslayers started dancing on the table tops.

Gray tried the food. There were lots of meats, some fish and vegetables, everything different in flavour due to the spices they’d been seasoned with. Even the wine, golden like honey, tasted of both raisins and fleurs in a strange yet subtle way. It was different from what he was used to.

Grabbing a small bread, Gray tried out the sauce in the plate that was in front of him, enjoying the saltier yet tasty flavour. However, the plate was lifted and taken from his reach. Gray looked to the other side of the table and, of course, the _other_ was there.

“Hey! I was trying that.” Gray said, trying to make his voice remain level.

“Too bad, I want it now.” The other, Natsu, said a defying tone at the edge of his voice.

“Juvia thinks that you’re rude for taking Gray’s plate.” Gray looked to his side, throwing a sharp look at Juvia.

“Thanks Juvia but I can take care of this-“ Gray paused abruptly, feeling like he wanted to say a word but didn’t know which one, “this person.” He finished lamely.

“That was really weak.” Natsu said mockingly. “Is that the best you can do, really?”

“Shut the hell up!” Gray retorted instantly. “You’re just like a hog, eating everything.”

That prompted a rumbling laugh from the dragonslayer that was sitting beside Natsu, Gajeel.

“He got you there, Natsu.” He laughed heartily, slapping the pink haired dragonslayer on the back.

“Oi! Stop it!” Natsu shot back. “I just have a big appetite.” And he threw a small bread crumb at the other.

The noise became kind of deafening at that moment because lots of people were laughing, as was the girl that flanked Gray’s other side. She seemed to be quite amused at Natsu’s antics.

“Is that a normal occurrence?” Gray asked her.

“Oh, fairly. And you’re right, Natsu eats a _lot_.” She smiled. “I’m Lisanna, by the way,” she added, extending a hand.

“Ah, I’m Gray.” The dark haired explorer replied, shaking her hand. “So, I guess things are very animated here, huh?”

“We don’t get bored.” Was the reply.

They paused to eat a little more, Gray noticing Lucy and Erza talking to the Master, making wide gestures and Lucy had a dangerous twinkle in her eye. It was dangerous, Gray knew from experience, but, Erza was with her, she could rein her in.

“So, is it true that you, dragonslayers are all prickly and rambunctious? Well, the latter, I can see is true but, to us, you’re shrouded in mystery.”

Lisanna laughed.

“I guess that you can call us that. But, it’s not that we’re very mysterious?” She said, placing an elbow on the table and leaning her face against her open palm. “I guess that we just have a different set of rules, a different environment. I’ve been out of this land for a while.” She let out a sigh. “It’s extremely different, the world outside. But it always feels good to come back home, where you belong.”

“Also, you have magic.” Gray added with a shrug.

“Yes, that’s another difference. It’s like we, here, got stuck in time? Like, as if the sands of time stopped the flow and decay of magic – which didn’t happen outside. But, we don’t know much about magic ourselves.”

“Why not?” Gray interjected.

“The wise ones went away, without leaving any key. It’s indecipherable, to some degree? I mean, we do know and can access some things but others… we can’t.”

“So that’s why you didn’t have trouble with allowing us in?” Gray added, cleaning his mouth and throwing a glance at the dragonslayer opposite him who seemed to have paused his food consumption and seemed to be very interested in their conversation.

“In a way, I think. But there’s also-“ Lisanna started saying.

“Lisanna, don’t.” The sharp wording made the aforementioned dragonslayer gasp and tense. She looked at Natsu, frowning. Her only reply was a headshake.

At that moment, there was a crashing noise and one of the pillars crumbled. For one moment there was silence before cheering erupted.

Gray shook his head and returned to his food.

Things only calmed down a long while after desserts were served, the music became mellower and so did the conversations. But it didn’t take long for Gray and his friends to start accusing the tiredness after long days riding their chevals.

They were led to their rooms, once again. Gray was, however, able to notice that Levy seemed to be quite smitten for the tall dragonslayer. That made him smile and he was about to say something when an elbow to his flank made him stop.

“What the fuck was that?” he exhaled, glaring at Natsu.

“I didn’t do anything!” Natsu said in a slightly too loud voice. “What the hell do you mean?”

“Me?” Gray shouted in disbelief.

“Yeah, you!” Natsu shouted back.

And it didn’t take any time before the two were in the midst of a shouting match.

It was quickly cut short because Erza turned at them and arched an eyebrow. Gray knew it and it seemed like Natsu also understood that with Erza they were threading dangerous waters. She had this commanding presence that made everyone stop their wrongdoings.

Thankfully they were already on the corridor where their rooms were so, the two broke apart and everybody said their goodnights.

As he was entering his room, Gray noticed that he had something like a smile on his lips.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_He was standing in his sentry place, it was almost the end of his turn and he couldn’t help but want it to be over. His body hurt, after being standing still for too many hours – and what was even worse was the blazing heat wave they were under._

_It wasn’t easy harbouring the ice in his core in this place, so prone to heat._

_Worse, he couldn’t even call his magic since he was in the sacred place where no magic was allowed. Well, most of it, wasn’t._

_Steps started sounding and Gray perked up. He even smiled as he saw Macao approaching._

_“Finally.” Gray drawled. “It’s about time, huh?”_

_“Sorry, was late because of the missus.” The other man said with a sheepish smile._

_“Yeah, yeah. Well, you’re not the only one with things planned for the night.” Gray said and winked._

_“Oi. I don’t want to know anything about your weird plans, boy.” The other replied, hands rising and flailing a little._

_“I’ll keep my mouth shut…” Gray replied teasingly, heading out. He went past the various areas, exchanging some quick words with friends. And then, he was nearly home._

_Where Natsu was._

_He walked down the street, whistling a jaunty tune._

* * *

Gray woke up with a gasp, sitting in bed and looking around, wide-eyed. It had been a weird dream but it felt so _real_. Gray got up and went to the window. Pushing the window open, he was met with a chilly breeze, feeling it cool down his skin, a sharp yet agreeable scent filling his nostrils.

The horizon was beginning to grey, making a lit line split the darkness in two, in the distance.

“The sun hasn’t risen yet? You’ve got to be fucking with me.” He said incredulously, running a hand through his hair and slowly walking to the bed, where he flopped onto the mattress. He lay on his back, running both hands through his face. With a grumble, he went to the adjoined bathroom, quickly making his morning ablutions and, as he was getting dressed in his now clean travel clothes, he heard a knock on the door.

“Yes?” he said.

“Gray? Good, you’re awake!” Lucy said cheerfully as she stepped into the room. “I didn’t expect you to be up so early.”

“I had a weird dream, I guess.” Gray shrugged as he finished adjusting the myriad of belts and pockets. “But isn’t this too early?”

“A dream, you say?” Lucy said pensively, but she perked up. “And no, apparently this is the right time to go to the site. It’s not too cold but it’s not too hot yet. And we’re finally going there! I can’t wait to see all the ruins and-!”

“Yes, yes. I want to see them too. But maybe we should get going, then? I think we should eat something before travelling.” Gray quickly cut his friend’s tirade, knowing how she could ramble for hours on end.

“Ah, you’re right.” She said with a giggle. “Anyway, come. It’s better if we worry.” She grabbed his hand and started dragging Gray towards the end of the corridor, where their friends were already waiting.

* * *

 

They didn’t have to travel for long, just a few hours, making the chevals walk at a good pace. They were first welcomed by imposing columns sprouting from the sand, some standing tall, others chipped down and having crumbled already. The three dragonslayers led them through the place, by what used to be the main street. They stood in front of the large entranceway to the temple – the one mark that still stood against the test of time. The temple building had disappeared a long time ago, the dragonslayers told them.

The team camped in what used to be the garden. It was a large area. Gray had stood with Lucy and Levy as they talked excitedly about the disposition of the entrances and what might be where. Gray chimed in here and there, he looked around and watched as their friends were sweeping the place, until it was safe, working together with the dragonslayers. Apparently the pink-haired one had ended up being paired with Juvia and Juvia seemed to be emitting some weird vibes. She was too serious, replying in short monosyllables and the other seemed to be barking his replies, looking already annoyed and ready to explode. Gray didn’t know how he knew that, but he knew.

“All clear.” Erza said, finally deeming everything in good condition for them to camp in the premises.

“Told you.” The tall man said in a smug voice.

“Hey, I’m not as comfortable with this place as you.” Erza shot back, a barely there smile in her lips.

“Yes, we’ve been here frequently. This used to be one of our teaching areas.” Wendy, the smaller dragonslayer said, swiftly cutting the conversation that seemed to be starting to get too serious. “And one to play too.”

“Heck yeah! It’s very fun.” Natsu said, quickly striding away from Juvia and, seemingly, finding comfort beside his own. His smile had been slightly forced at first but as he relaxed, it became more truthful.

“We can give you a small tour of the place.” Wendy said. “At least, of how we know things.”

“Yes! Show us all!” Lucy and Levy said in unison. Stopping and giggling before quickly walking towards the smaller girl.

And thus, they were taken through the large area, being told the names, translating some of the scribbles that still marked the stone, telling them about the legends they’d grown up listening to. That led to an exposition of their beliefs which was different yet similar in certain aspects to the one the team had met – and even raised in – in the outside world.

At one point Levy was explaining her hypothesis in regards to a snippet of writing the dragonslayers had just translated, Gajeel interjected and Levy ended up quipping, “You can be quite helpful when you want, huh? Even if you’re a grouch…”

That ended up with a flustered dragonslayer and general amusement from everyone.

* * *

A week went by, with both groups getting to know each other better. There was also the spectacle of Natsu and Gray butting heads frequently – it was actually quite funny and entertaining.

Slowly the secrets hidden in the temple as well as the mysteries and everyone had something to contribute with their knowledge.

All in all, it was fun.

Gray still had those dreams. He kept sleeping of himself in strange situations, in a life that was different yet familiar. Everything got stronger, the feeling, the scent and touch, sounds, it was as if reality was bleeding into the dreams or if it was the contrary. And Natsu… the dragonslayer featured frequently in the dreams – as a friend, a brother in arms, as someone essential to his life.

Gray couldn’t help but feel weirded out in regards to the other but at the same time it was familiar. And, during their brawls, he could see the recognition in the other’s eyes too.

One morning, right before sunrise, they suffered another attack.

Everybody fought back – the team’s weapons having been upgraded while in their stay in the village, now being able to be effective against magic, as they also had a small gem of magic built in – but the fight between both sides was quite balanced.

The attackers might have an advantage in the number but the brute strength of the dragonslayers as well as the expert tactics of the team, made their strengths equally matched.

It was at that moment that Gray saw Juvia tense. She quickly took in the whole scene, quickly shouting orders for them to be prepared for the next wave of attack – traps and bombs.

Gray nearly escaped being grazed by one, the thing oozing dark magic in such a way that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He was saved by Natsu who tackled him into what looked like a wall that they could use for protecting before returning to their friends.

The apparent wall caved in, sand slipping from the sides and just about everywhere.

Both Natsu and Gray fell into the hole that appeared so suddenly.

Falling and falling.

Into darkness.

Behind them, in the far distance, Gray was sure that he could hear his name being called in an agonized scream.

* * *

Their fall ended abruptly – but thankfully they were cushioned by a pile of sand and fabrics, falling on the hard stone floor and only with minor bruising.

“Shit.” Gray heard Natsu say, with what looked like a kick to the sand coming from his side.

Suddenly light broke through the darkness.

A small ball of fire flickered on Natsu’s outstretched palm, bathing them in soft yellow light.

“Whoa. That’s useful.” Gray couldn’t help but say in wonder.

“Thanks. It is.” Was the gruff reply. “But maybe we should find something to use this on? Instead of me staying here as human candle?”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea…” Gray replied noncommittally. “At least you wouldn’t destroy things?”

“Oi!” Was the outraged reply.

“Here! Light this.” Gray extended a torch to Natsu. The dragonslayer lit it. “Hey, there are more. Maybe we should light them to have a better look at where we are.”

“Let me. Though I think that we might want to save some for later.” Natsu cautioned as he lit every other torch that lined the walls.

“That’s well thought.” Gray nodded. “Okay, now we can see where we are!” He said, placing his hands on his hips and looking around.

“This looks like one of the hidden places.” Natsu said, looking up and around.

“It looks like a crypt.” Gray added. “Just look at the writing and drawing on the walls, as well as the symbols and all the things piled up on the corner we fell on.”

“If it’s a crypt why does it have an altar? From what I remember, it shouldn’t…?” Natsu said, walking to the centre of the room which, they could now see that was a square. “No. I don’t think this is that. It’s… we’re at the heart of the temple.” Natsu said with reverence.

“The heart? Do you mean, the place of the sacrum for this one temple?” Gray repeated, wanting to clear everything up.

“Yes.” The word still held a lot of wonder. “I didn’t expect to be here… ever.”

“Well, me neither.” Gray replied, still taking a look around. “But I would like to know what it says here on the walls.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Natsu said airily. He was walking to the altar, approaching the three small pillars – they were probably of the size of a stretched out hand – and the light that came from above them. Exactly above the triangle formed by the pillars was an iridescent blob, in a blue-greenish colour, floating. “Ah, this is the magic that makes the core of the temple live still. Despite being hidden, it still pulses and brings magic into the world.” The words were escaping Natsu’s mouth as if he were in a trance.

Gray turned around, being positioned well enough to see the dragonslayer’s dark eyes reflect the colour of the blob and then, for too long seconds, he stood still as stone. Then he started walking towards the altar in uncoordinated, jerky, movements. Uncontrolled – as what seemed like an outside force was attracting him to the altar, making him get closer and closer to the blob.

Natsu’s hand extended to it.

Gray suddenly connected the dots. He knew enough about how weird things could be to know that Natsu couldn’t touch the blob. So he tried to stop him.

Gray fails.

The blob comes into contact with Natsu’s hand, his palm bursting into flames, a fiery contrast between orangish-red and greenish-blue. Everything stands still for one moment before light bursting violently and encompassing the whole space.

Gray tried to cover his eyes but it was too much light, dissolving everything, so much so that it engulfed Gray’s body and then light became sound and, finally, darkness.

Gray felt himself fall on hard stone – a hard body falling on top of him – his breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh.

As the pair pushed and kicked for a few moments before finally getting up, they didn’t take in their surroundings. When they did, their breath was taken out of their lungs – but for a whole other reason.

They were in the same place, the temple, but it wasn’t the same. Lush green sprouted and counterbalanced the hard stone that, even with its paintings, had an imposing sense.

But what surprised them the most was the fact that people and dragons were roaming the place, calmly and peacefully.

“I-is this the past?” Natsu stuttered, shock in his features.

“I don’t know.” Gray replied, equally shocked. “I guess?”

“Well, shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why? Why did you have to touch that thing? Don’t you have any self-awareness? Don’t you know that it’s _never_ good to touch weird glowing things in ancient ruins?” Gray all but yelled, rounding up on Natsu.

“Hey! It’s not like I wanted to!” Natsu yelled back.

“No? You didn’t want to touch it?” Gray quickly snarked.

“I didn’t!” Natsu seethed.

“Like I’m going to believe such an irresponsible, flame brain, dumbass like you!” Gray said hotly, shoving at Natsu’s arm.

“You fucker! It wasn’t my fault I acted like that!” Natsu replied in the same tone, giving Gray’s arm an equal shove. “It’s…” he paused and looked down at his hands, suddenly confused. “It’s like a strange force took over me, ice brain!”

Both men paused, in shock.

They stood as if frozen, looking at each other with wide-eyed stares. Because, it had been a strange interaction, the one they’d just have – yet, there was also the feeling of it being extremely natural and familiar.

And then looked at the door. The shock didn’t wear off because two men had entered the room they only now found themselves in.

The weirdest part was that they were the splitting images of both Natsu and Gray.

The pair of newcomers seemed to be doing what Natsu and Gray had been doing scarce moments before – they were arguing.

“ _I really don’t believe how you could do that to Lucy! She loved that book!_ ” The other Gray was saying, quickly taking off his large tunic and letting it fall onto the floor.

“ _Oi! It wasn’t my fault! I swear! I just… was talking with Gajeel about Igneel and-_ “ The other Natsu raised his hands in aggravation. He glared at Gray who was trying to muffle his laughter. “ _What?_ ”

“ _Oh nothing. But every time you and Gajeel start talking about Igneel or Metallicana, there are casualties._ ” Gray teased.

“ _Now you’re showing that tundra you have up there instead of a brain._ ” Natsu pouted and crossed his arms.

Gray laughed and sat down heavily on the small sofa that was placed below the window, littered with bright coloured pillows.

“ _I’m not. Heck, I’m surprised that only that book burned_.” Gray said, words amused. “ _But now you better beware because I’m sure that she’s going to demand payback. And kick your ass._ ”

“ _As if she could kick my ass_.” Natsu snorted.

“ _Maybe she can’t but you know very well the kind of stuff she can do_.” Gray leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lowering his voice to a near-whisper. “ _You know it from experience._ ” Gray waggled his eyebrows.

“ _Oi! I told you to never bring that up again!”_ Natsu quickly shut Gray up, cheeks burning bright red. He sat on the sofa next to Gray. “ _But, fine!_ ” His right hand covered his face. “ _Ugh, I’m so fucked. And I think tomorrow I’ll be doing double turns._ ”

“ _Same position or heading to the inner?_ ” Gray asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“ _I don’t know yet. Will be informed of it tomorrow_.” Natsu let out a sigh, looking down at his hands.

“ _I see._ ” Gray acquiesced. “ _I don’t overly like it when they shift things at the last minute_.” Gray added, tilting his head slightly to look at Natsu.

“ _Neither do I!_ ” Natsu replied, standing and starting to pace the room. “ _But I can’t say anything. Laxus is coordinating that, Zeref took the week off!_ ”

“ _That’s so weird._ ” Gray added, straightening up from his slouched position. “ _I didn’t know he took days off. He’s always_ there.”

“ _What do I know!_ ” Natsu threw his hands in the air.

Natsu and Gray exchanged glances. Because it was them. With different clothes and a different relationship but here was a familiarity that was astounding.

“What the-! What is this?” Natsu asked Gray in a whisper.

The dark haired man shook his head, equally surprised.

Natsu held onto Gray’s shoulder, feeling the firm muscles beneath his palm.

“Is this real?” He held Gray’s hand and dragged Gray so that they went to the table that was pushed against the wall, books and parchment spread upon it. Natsu poked at the books, letting out a weird noise when his finger went right through it. “What’s this?”

“Whoa! Your finger went through that book!” Gray yelped.

“What’s with this shit?” Natsu let go of Gray’s hand and looked wildly around.

“I don’t know but… don’t you see something strange in those, huh, _us_?” Gray asked, hand waving aimlessly between both him and Natsu and the pair that was still talking.

“They’re weird.” Natsu shrugged.

“They are. But… this conversation. It’s good natured? The bickering was odd.” Gray walked and crouched beside his counterpart who seemed to be teasing the other Natsu. His posture was relaxed, a smile on his lips and the odd hand-wave at something the other had said.

“Maybe it’s because they seem to be friends?” Natsu shrugged, following Gray’s lead and pacing beside his counterpart.

“No.” Gray tilted his head to the side. “They seem more than that… they seem _close._ ”

“That’s strange. Who would want to be _close_ …” Natsu paused, the other Natsu walking right past him. He stood there, mouth hanging for a moment and then he just shrugged.

“Ah, I did wonder.” Gray said in a strange voice, eyes distant before he blinked and focused back on Natsu.

“What?” Natsu asked, confused at the non-sequitur.

“Nothing, nothing.” Gray waved him off.

“Fine. But what do you think that all this means?” The dragonslayer asked.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who brought us here. To these two.” Gray tilted his head meaningfully.

“I already told you it wasn’t my fault, ice brain!” Natsu stomped his foot. “Huh…” he added, baffled.

“See? That’s another strange thing.” Gray stood and walked to Natsu. “What is that? You’re giving me the same kind of names these two are exchanging. I _don’t have_ an ice brain.”

“How should I know?” Natsu shot back. “It just slipped, somehow.”

“So you don’t know what you’re saying?” Gray retorted baffled.

“What? No! I didn’t say that!” Fire erupted from Natsu’s right hand. “You’re making stuff up – stuff that makes no sense!”

“But look! These two are the evidence that something’s going on. We’re… we look the same!” Gray pointed at them.

“Huh, in that case maybe we’re meant to watch?” Natsu hazarded.

“Watch what?” Gray asked, suddenly perking up at the idea.

“Well, we’ve learned that everything can teach us. At least that’s what our lessons always told us.” Natsu shrugged.

“In that case, let’s follow them. I’m sure that we’ll learn something and they’ll show us what we were meant to take from whatever this is.” Gray said and extended his hand to Natsu.

The dragonslayer took it.

* * *

_Natsu stood to attention as he waited for time to pass. The sun’s trek was slow, the slowest ever, it seemed. His break was almost there and someone would be able to take his place outside the large wooden doors._

_His foot tapped impatiently on the ground, his magic coursed through him, too close to the surface. He knew that he should contain it but… it was hard._

_Of course that he knew that he would hear an earful from Igneel over not doing his duties the proper way. But it was just_ so _boring._

_The heavy steps that were so familiar approached._

_“Gajeel!” Natsu said in a too happy tone at the grumpy mage._

_“I’m here. Leave, now.” Gajeel grumbled before crossing his arms and standing on the other side of the door, bringing his imposing menace like a cloak falling around him._

_“Okay. See ya!” Natsu said over his shoulder as he walked quickly – at a near run, but not so, or he might be punished form being too juvenile and, therefore, be demoted and having to stand guard in an even boring place._

* * *

_The dragon was immense and imposing, seemingly glaring at Natsu but, Natsu knew that it was the front he had to put up. Igneel was, after all, one of the dragons at the High Table of the Council._

_“Igneel!” Natsu yelled, tapping his foot and waiting. “You’re late!”_

_“Natsu, my lad, you’re here already?” The dragon asked in that gravelly voice of his. There was a puff of smoke and a much smaller figure emerged. He was tall, with his long hair of the same bright red colour the dragon sported, a long grey tunic moving around his ankles, the silver patterns in it shining in the light. Though the attention tended to stray to the large golden locket that shone on his breast. A red glow still shone around it._

_“Yes, I’m here. And you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! What happened, huh?” Natsu pouted._

_“Lad, you know how the things at the Council go. At least today we were able to discuss some important matters.” Igneel replied though his arm was caught by Natsu and he started dragging the dragon towards the large door. “And what’s the rush?”_

_“Did you forget? Ur’s pupil was promoted to the silver circle! And we’re going to celebrate.” Natsu said quickly._

_“Ah, that boy…” Igneel agreed in a pensive tone of voice._

_“Yes, that boy – wait, what’s the problem with him?” Natsu stopped and looked suspiciously at Igneel._

_“Nothing, nothing. It’s like I haven’t seen anything…” Igneel said in a seemingly innocent tone but Natsu knew it was anything but._

_“I don’t think I want to know…” He said after a while and resumed their walk towards the large room where the party was going to be held._

_“No, I suppose you don’t…” Igneel said, hiding his laughter. “Hey, don’t forget that I’m one of those pesky beings who hold knowledge and can see beyond what it’s shown.”_

_“Please, stooooop!” Natsu whined, embarrassed._

_Igneel just laughed._

* * *

_"What do you mean, ice’s stronger than fire?” Natsu asked as his bastao was stopped by Gray’s._

_“That’s what I realized. See, you can’t do this…” Ice sprouted from his hands to where their bastoes were connecting. “You have the disadvantage of needing some distance to move.”_

_“No, I don’t. Just you wait and see.” Natsu focused and a small flame bloomed below where the bastoes touched. And then a small explosion threw both mages towards the walls of the gymnasium._

_“Ah! Told you!” Gray said as soon as he got up. He had been singed by the fire so he was a small mess. As soon as Gray took in Natsu’s figure – which was quite similar to his – he started laughing, falling to his knees at the other’s figure._

_“Oh, shut up, ice princess.” Natsu grumbled, but he also smiled and soon joined in on the laughter._

* * *

_Natsu had just sat down and was going to dig in onto his overflowing plate. Hands slipping over his shoulders and were clasped in front of him and a warm chest pressing against his back made him pause and look up. His forehead was kissed lightly before Gray let out an amused chuckle._

_“Is there room for another person?” he asked._

_“Gray? What are you doing here?” Natsu asked, smiling and turning to look at the other mage._

_“I got out earlier. It seems like some stuff isn’t going all that well for Cana so she needed the hours.” Gray sat beside Natsu, sneaking a piece of fruit from Natsu’s plate._

_“Damn, I don’t like to hear that. Is it the same thing from before?” Natsu asked, concerned._

_“Guess so. It doesn’t look good.” Gray replied as he chewed on the piece of fruit._

_“Yeah but, we can’t do anything.” Natsu replied. “You steal another bit of fruit, you know what I’ll do.”_

_“What if I don’t care?” Gray asked as he slowly took another piece and popped it into his mouth._

_“I warned you!” Natsu said as he stood, the chair falling with a clang, and grabbed Gray, threw him over his shoulder and headed towards the bedroom._

_Gray only laughed._

* * *

“Is it me or those two are a tad too _close_?” Gray asked, eye twitching slightly.

“What’s the problem? Except that apparently they’re us or we’re them and it’s just weird.” Natsu said, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He rested his cheek on his open palm.

“Oh. It’s kind of different where I come from. But seriously, what’s going on here? These two are friends and, hm, something else.” Gray sat down in front of Natsu.

“You’re not going to say anything about that other you having ice magic, apparently?” Natsu asked, surprised.

“I’m kind of trying not to think about that. It’s… strange. But seeing him, I get this feeling of déjà vu,” he paused, looking down at his hands before continuing, “of understanding, knowing how and what it feels to have magic, to mould and use the ice. The power. Wait. Is that the reason you called me ice princess? Besides, I’m not a princess!”

“Says who?” Natsu teased. “But you do have a point. Flame brain. That’s what you called me.”

“Yeah… I’d forgotten already. But this is super weird, let me tell you.” Gray grabbed the front of his own vest. “But I can feel the ice. Is this how you feel?”

“I don’t know. That’s how I’ve felt my whole life.” Natsu replied in a distracted tone. “Ah, maybe the fact that you have ice magic is the reason as to why you’re always disrobing.”

“I do no such thing!” Gray hid his face in his hands. “And you better stop looking towards the room. You’re a pervert or what?”

“I’m not a pervert. It’s just… kind of interesting.” Natsu muttered. “Besides, it’s not like we’re doing anything much.”

“No! Not we!” Gray kicked at Natsu’s leg. “Fuck.”

“I had no clue you were such a prude.” Natsu teased.

“I’m not. It’s just… that’s us over there. And they’re us but we’re not them and it’s just fucking weird.” He finished, lamely.

Natsu raised his hands in an innocent gesture.

* * *

They ended up following the daily life of the pair for a few days.

Learning the motions of their tasks, getting one or two sneak peeks at the sacred places and rituals they had contact with, the friends, the talks, the more intimate moments – that left both of them quite uncomfortable due to the affection the pair seemed to ooze off.

And _then_.

They found themselves being pulled back into that dry crypt, a vortex of dizzying light that left them breathless and dizzy.

The pair fell in a tangle of limbs onto a sandy corner of the crypt, which was slightly darkened than the remaining space.

“Oooomph!” They weezed as they tried to regain breath.

The blob from the altar was still there but now it seemed to be of a light orange. It also seemed to dance like a flame.

Both men quickly tried to extricate themselves from the tangle of limbs. Muttered “get out” and “let go” echoed in the space. A wall of awkwardness having risen between them, stopping the tentative friendship from before short.

It had been a bit too much seeing themselves in their once upon a time life.

Suddenly Natsu stood up and ran to one of the walls.

“What are you doing?” Asked Gray.

“I just remembered something.” Natsu said. “I guess that those lessons weren’t for nothing, after all. This should be like that…” he said as he pressed onto a square on the wall, the garish painting and writings being too much to notice which was the right square.

There was the noise of stone grinding on stone and then a side of the wall started sliding backwards and to the side. A corridor emerged and, there was light beyond – and probably – the outside where their friends would be waiting for them.

Without saying anything, just a quick shared glance, both men rushed towards the light, grateful that the flooring underfoot was so stable.

As soon as they emerged from the crypt they were surrounded by their friends. They’d gotten out from a place that was placed northwards from their camp.

As they settled, were told of what had happened after they’d fallen into that hole, as got caught up on the findings by the others, it was noticeable that something was strange.

Everyone noticed the air of strangeness that had risen between them.

They tried to get some answers from the two men but didn’t get a reply.

Both remained tight-lipped about what had happened in that crypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up not being exactly as I intended it to be... Hopefully it didn't suck too much. ^^'  
> Thanks for reading anyway.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seems like I'm back in the groove. Somewhat.  
> Hopefully the next chapter (which was meant to still be in this one but it was getting kind of big), will be posted tomorrow.  
> Thanks for reading! :D

Juvia had seen Gray and the dragonslayer fall into that dark hole, she had yelled Gray’s name, had tried to reach her. But she’s been held, not able to follow her Gray. As darkness had engulfed Gray and Juvia been there, hanging, rage filled her and she turned and unleashed brutality on the dumb people who had dared to attack them, making her beloved Gray fall into the darkness with that _dragonslayer_.

When Gray and the dragonslayer returned, she was relieved to see that Gray was well. It seemed like something odd had happened between the pair but, to her relief, that something had raised a wall between them.

Juvia had had a deep dislike for the dragonslayer ever since she saw how, strangely, he’d gotten closer to her Gray. He had barely done anything before Gray had extended his friendship to him! And Juvia… To Juvia it had taken a lot of years and effort and subtle reaching before Gray had allowed her into his closest friends. It wasn’t fair how Gray had always been so guarded in regards to Juvia, making her work herself to the bone – for him! – yet, the damned dragonslayer only had to appear, start bickering with Gray as if they’d known each other for years and they seemed to be best friends now!

It was very unfair.

And Juvia didn’t like it one bit.

So, Juvia was quite enjoying the wall of silence that had raised between them ever since they’d returned from the trap.

Because now, she could continue doing what she’d been doing, getting closer to Gray.

There was no way she was going to lose her chance now.

She was going to be Gray’s shadow, almost. Maybe it would work in her favour.

Yet, her other friends weren’t going to be of much use…

She better wait and see.

* * *

Both groups, the explorers – minus Gray and Juvia – and the dragonslayers – minus Natsu – were sitting around one of the camp fires. The air was serious, some tension hanging above their heads, as they looked around, ensuring that their other friends were still away. Night had fallen, throwing a blanket of dark-blue, sprinkled with crystal white, into the sky. There was silence except for the crackle of the wood. No-one said a word, each person remained silent until Lucy broke the silence.

“This has to stop.” She said, huddling into her blanket and into Loke’s cuddling embrace. “I don’t think that I’m the only one who saw something going on between those two.”

“It’s the first time I’ve seen Natsu as excited during banter. He never got like that, not even with Gajeel – and those two are always sparring and bantering.” Wendy added, seeing Gajeel nodding and backing her up. “Then again, Gajeel has been distracted by other things…” she couldn’t help but tease.

“Hey, we’re not here to talk about me.” Gajeel retorted, scratching his cheek in an unusual sign of embarrassment. “But ever since they came from that trap or whatever, those two have been too weird.”

“It’s as if they were making a concerted effort not to see the other.” Erza added before poking at the fire with a stick. “Before they seemed to be… friendly…”

“And that’s what we need to do!” Lucy said at long last. “I don’t know but, meeting you,” she turned to the dragonslayers, “seems like… it was supposed to? I can’t explain.”

“It’s an odd feeling.” Loke supplied.

“I guess that we also feel the same.” Wendy said after a beat, turning her head slightly to Gajeel. “It isn’t usual for us to allow people into our land and yet, you seem to fit here.”

“It’s as if the land itself was accepting you.” Gajeel supplied.

“But that’s impossible. Though, the air and quite a number of things is strangely more bearable here than in some other places we’ve been.”

“Anyway,” Levy said, making everyone’s attention turn to her, “we need to make them see that there’s nothing wrong with being friends. I don’t know what happened _wherever_ but I doubt there’s any reason for them to be acting like logheads.”

“Hey, that’s a term we use.” Wendy chimed in. “Has Gajeel been teaching you some of our names and-“

“Doesn’t matter…” Gajeel cut his friend’s tirade. “What matters is that we need to make those logheads get to an understanding.”

“Because, after a while, it might end up getting in the way of our work.” Erza added reasonably. “It’s not practical to have people in an expedition who don’t get along. It can be quite dangerous.”

“All I know is that pride can be everyone’s downfall.” Lucy grumbled. “And Gray is quite prideful.”

“You haven’t known Natsu for long,” Wendy said, “I bet he can rival Gray.”

“I think that they’re equally stubborn. I know the type.” Gajeel said, crossing his arms.

“I also know someone of that type…” Levy whispered to the tall dragonslayer – but everybody around the camp fire heard.

“It’s decided, we need to help them regain that tentative friendship. However we can.” Lucy concluded.

“Agreed.” Everyone said.

After that, they chatted a bit more about the expedition, before the fire slowly became burning embers and then they went to their tents.

* * *

Another day of getting up with the sun, another day of waking up in the soon-to-be burning golden sands, another day of ignoring someone who seemed to have infiltrated his life as seamlessly as water was absorbed by the sands.

Natsu got up, the sun was just breaking on the horizon, and he stretched his joints. The scent of the morning would never lose its newness and being in this one place, where so many strange events – they weren’t as strange to the old ones – had occurred… Natsu knew that he’d been quite lucky in being one of the appointed guard to the adventurers.

Seeing his fellow dragonslayers coming outside, Natsu walked to them.

“’Morning,” he greeted. He saw the quick exchange his friends shared and instantly was suspicious. “What?”

“Nothing.” Was Wendy’s quick reply.

“What do you care?” Gajeel was a bit cruder, though that was no surprise.

“What the-? Why are you all moody? I didn’t steal your food!” Natsu shot back. And everyone from the trio could hear the unsaid “ _yet_ ” floating between them.

“You steal my food and you’ll be eating teeth!” Gajeel started cracking his knuckles.

“Guys, you’re not going to start fighting now.” Wendy cautioned, rubbing at her forehead as she heaved out a sigh. “Heck, I’ve been on guard duty these last few hours while you slept like babies, I don’t have to take this.” She raised her hands and waved at them. “You two better check the perimeter before the others wake up.”

“Fine.” Natsu said as he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” Was Gajeel’s reply.

The two dragonslayers split up and did their rounds, going from opposite sides so that they could save some time. When they met, in what looked like a cemetery of columns, quite a few had crumbled and others were still barely standing, Gajeel turned to Natsu. He inspected his friend, taking in the sudden tension that reached his shoulders. He _knew_ that Gajeel was going to say something.

“So, what’s your deal?” the tall dragonslayer asked as they were making their trek back to camp. In the back of his mind he was glad that the wind was blowing in their direction, that way, the chat they were about to have wouldn’t reach anyone in the camp.

“What do you mean?” Natsu said, seemingly carefree.

“Your deal with Gray.” Gajeel said plainly, arching a brow as he saw the small flinch that ran through Natsu’s frame. “Whatever it is, it’s tough, no? I never saw you act like that, mostly, after you seemed to be _getting along_ with him so well.”

“I wasn’t-!” Natsu started. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t have anything to do with him. So, that’s final.” Natsu made a concerted effort to look down at the sand before them.

“You’re so full of crap.” Gajeel said. “Do you think I can’t see what’s going on? You’re smitten.” The taller dragonslayer shrugged after his statement.

“Wha-! Fuck, no! Besides, if anyone’s all smitten, that would be you. Don’t you think that I saw how you were with Levy? I never knew that you were into that bookish kind of girl…” Natsu smiled sharply.

“She doesn’t like books, only. She’s so different. Now I know why I never connected with the girls from the village. Apparently I had to wait for my person to come from outside our land. And the same happened to you.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. There’s nothing between me and…” Natsu paused, clearing his throat, “ _Gray_. Besides, he already has someone who’s always hanging off his arm.” Natsu added in a lowering voice, until it was just a whisper. His voice was bitter.

“I see.” Gajeel said in a deadpan tone. “So you’re just going to leave it like that? I never took you for a coward, you know? But now I see that I was quite wrong.” And with that Gajeel increased his stride, quickly letting Natsu behind.

“It’s not that I’m a coward!” Natsu couldn’t help but shout back. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“And right now, I don’t care anymore.” Gajeel’s voice was brought by the wind.

Natsu stood in the sand, just a small distance from camp, seeing his friend greeting the explorers, who by then had already gotten up. He felt quite crushed, yet, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

The exploration of the temple made the adventurers and dragonslayers get closer. The excitement at finding new things, at managing to relate what they were seeing in the stone and carvings to the meagre information they had was always a big win.

Gajeel and Levy confessed what everyone already knew, that they were together, and there was a congratulatory meal before everyone returned to work.

And, after a lot of effort from their friends, Natsu and Gray’s relationship started showing signs of thawing. Slowly it was getting back on track despite the very, very subtle efforts by Juvia to get in the way.

Whenever they boys got fractionally closer and she tried to make it fail, she ended up not making any lasting damage between them.

She was, after all, fighting against the combined efforts of everybody else…

* * *

One night Juvia left the camp. Walked towards a dark shadow that seemed to be beckoning her. Her footsteps were silent and sure, the scent of earth, like the one could smell after the rain stopped, filled her nostrils and only then did she notice how much she missed it. How much she wanted to be away from the damn desert that was only sun and sand and heat.

She longed for a cloudy day, the scent of the wet earth, the noise of the water drops falling on the glass of the window…

She hadn’t realized how much she missed that or, even, needed that. And to be cuddling with Gray on their love-seat, as both watched the rain, the stillness inside quickly morphing into kissing and losing themselves in each other.

She stopped.

The only light that she had was the half of the moon and the tapestry of stars overhead.

There was one moment where everything became pitch-black and then, red took over the world, red smoke swirling around her, dancing around her, nearly caressing her.

She frowned and looked around, her hand going to her waist where she had her gun.

“There’s no need for that, my dear,” a voice said, echoing in the small area that was now cleared out of the red smoke.

“Who are you?” She asked, looking frantically around.

“It doesn’t matter who I am.” A hooded figure emerged from the smoke. It stood a few steps away from Juvia so that the only thing she managed to see was the hood – a mix of blood-red with scary accents in glossy black. “It only matters what _I_ can do for you.”

“Hm. Juvia doesn’t care about what you can do for her.” She said proudly. “Juvia can take care of herself and will reach whatever goal she wants to.” She raised her chin at the figure, defiantly.

“Oh, so you don’t need to separate the one called Gray Fullbuster from the dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel?” It said in a darkly amused voice. “Your efforts haven’t been successful so far…”

“How do you know that?” Juvia blanched. “Juvia… Juvia hasn’t been lucky. But she will. She will win Gray for herself.” She repeated stubbornly.

“I see. But, do you know that you’re going to fail, don’t you?” There was a sudden flash of white, a smile that made Juvia uneasy.

“Juvia doesn’t understand what you mean about that.” She said in an uncertain voice.

“It’s not in _their_ plan that you get Gray.” The cloaked person said in a suddenly bitter tone of voice. “But there are ways. I can help you get Gray. But, in return, you’ll have to give me Natsu.”

“You want Juvia to give you the dragonslayer in exchange for Gray?” She summed. “But it can’t…”

“It can, child.” The cloaked figure approached, gloved hands coming off the large sleeves and grasping Juvia’s chin in a tight grasp. “But only if you dare to help.”

“Juvia can’t…” She stammered once again.

“Give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want.” Pale eyes entered Juvia’s field of vision, making everything around swim with the constantly moving swirls of smoke, the pressure closing in on her chest.

“Juvia can get Gray for herself?” She said in a small voice. “Juvia’s beloved?”

“You just have to say so. And by catching them together we’ll be able to get what we want. Do you agree, Juvia?” The cloaked person let go of Juvia, towering over her as her legs failed and she ended up kneeling on the sand.

“Juvia will… Juvia will…”

The red smoke swirled faster, making a noise that muffled everything, raising towards the sky in a whirlwind that strived to coat the world in blood-red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this chapter got slightly out of my control? That's my only explanation...  
> Hope you like it anyway.

Gray and Natsu were conspicuously alone in what used to be a room but now only had two walls still standing and a series of columns, five, that they could see, cutting the room in two.

Gray was walking towards the wall closer to what used to be the door, distractedly playing a silly game of hide-and-seek with the dragonslayer that he was ignoring and, in turn, being ignored by too. As Gray reached halfway of the length of the room, he stopped. Eyes glued to the pictures that were faded, yes, but still carved on the wall. He scrunched his eyes in concentration, focusing on the pictures and the squiggles of writing that accompanied it. He looked so intently at it, strangely knowing that he knew what was there yet, not being able to reach that thought. A stab of pain in the back of his head made him blink his eyes and lean against the wall, suddenly feeling unsteady.

“You don’t want to do that.” A voice said, coming from behind him. As he didn’t reply, footsteps got closer and a hand fell on Gray’s shoulder. “Oi. Are you alright?” There was concern in that voice. Gray turned around, dislodging the hand and pressing against the wall before he slipped down to sit on the sand covered stone floor. Natsu crouched with him. “Here, have some water.” One of the strange water bottles the dragonslayer possessed stood before Gray. “Maybe it was the heat?”

“I can handle the heat.” Gray replied grouchily. But the water recipient was placed in his hands. Gray drank, instantly feeling better, the sudden headache lifting from his mind. “But thanks.” He held out the water bottle for the other to grab, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth.

“It’s weird. You didn’t react like that before...” Natsu started saying before shutting up, sitting beside Gray, the length of one arm separating them. “Never mind.” He added, the awkwardness rising between them once again.

“I don’t-! I think that I strained too much trying to read the drawings.” Gray pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. “But I didn’t understand what it meant.”

“These drawings? They’re from the water ritual.” Natsu paused, standing and looking at the drawings and writings, frowning to decipher them. “More accurately, the first water ritual, of cleanse. As you know, for the higher circles, the number of rituals and secrecy – and all the tiny annoying details – grew. But, for anything you had to do, you had to clean yourself from the outside, the profane. These temples are sacred grounds, so this is for the initiated. All of them had to go through this step before continuing.”

“So, it really had the water purification, the changing of clothing, the anointing?” Gray quickly grabbed his notebook and started writing down the information. “And how do you know that?”

“We have books.” Natsu shrugged. “Also, this practice wasn’t lost. We still perform this ritual in our village during the important days.”

“Oh. I wasn’t aware that you were so active with the ancient stuff.” Gray paused on his writing to look appraisingly at Natsu.

“They’re the ancient but, at the same time, not... You know…” Natsu threw Gray a meaningful look. “Compared to them we’re extremely blind. And live in much worse conditions than them. You _saw_ it.”

Gray blushed.

“But yeah. We have a calendar that we follow but it probably only has a handful of the important dates and if we do what we do, to a lot of things we do it without knowing why.” Natsu continued, resuming his seated position.

“That’s sad.” Gray sighed.

“Quite. And there are some days that… are harder than others.” Natsu said, curling in on himself slightly, biting his lower lip.

“What do you mean?” Was the question. Gray’s attention was completely focused on Natsu. He’d lowered his notebook to his knee; the writing implement resting against his other knee.

“You see, these old ones were big fans of family. It’s kind of tough to be an orphan and see all the kids happy with their parents.” Natsu replied, looking down at the floor beside his foot, running a hand through his hand and giving a small, aggravated pull.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Gray said awkward.

“Don’t worry. I’m not the only one. Wendy and Gajeel had a similar fate to mine. But the old man was like a father to us.” Natsu smiled slightly in recollection of some of his adventures as a young dragonslayer.

“At least you had some fun times, I bet.” Gray said with a noncommittal shrug.

“What about you? How was your childhood?” Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side, so that he was looking at Gray.

“It was normal, I guess.” Gray replied, now looking at Natsu too. “My parents were friends with Lucy’s parents. We’re childhood friends. Then Erza moved in and the three of us were always together. We ended up attending the same schools, even though in different branches. That’s where we met Levy. And later Erza met Loke – he and Lucy didn’t start well but look at how they ended – and one day I saved Juvia from falling down a bridge. She was new at the school and was the last to enter the group. When we finished our studies we decided to go explore the different civilizations and here we are.” Gray chuckled.

“Speaking of Levy… did you notice how quickly she and Gajeel got… together?” Natsu grimaced slightly, only realizing what he’d said after the words were out.

“I imagine that Gajeel isn’t one for soft things, huh?” Gray asked, decidedly ignoring the second part of the dragonslayer sentence.

“Him? He prides himself of being nearly inflexible in regards to a number of things. I don’t know how your friend managed to do that to him.” Natsu nearly giggled by the end of his tirade.

“Levy?” Gray laughed. “She didn’t do anything!”

“I’m not so sure about that…” Natsu laughed too.

And with that, the wall of awkward silence that had risen between them seemed to melt.

“How was your life here at the village?” Gray asked.

“How’s life outside?” Natsu asked at the same time.

Both laughed at their silliness and then, by mutual accord, scooted so that they were sitting right beside the other.

“Fine, I’ll tell you about the outside but then you have to tell me about this here. Okay?” Gray conceded.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry. But I bet that things here were much more boring.” Natsu let his head fall back against the stone wall.

They started talking excitedly. Telling stories about their adventures, about their experiences in such different places, the beliefs, the family and friends and how it was to do what they did.

They didn’t notice the group of adventurers and dragonslayers that was peeling from behind one wall. Exchanging excited smiles and claps on the back and giggles at their success.

No-one noticed how Juvia was standing on the other side, from behind the other wall, a look of pure rage taking over her features. A small twirl of red smoke formed around her right hand before blood started dribbling down from where she’s pierced the skin of her palm.

* * *

Days kept passing and Natsu and Gray found themselves inseparable. Their friendship had bloomed beautifully, growing deeper, setting roots into themselves, making them grow even closer. And then, one day, both realized something.

They’d _fallen_ for the other.

And that was how they found themselves playing a game. To see if their shared looks were noticed by the others, if they left the hand resting on a shoulder or an arm for too long. The stolen kisses they exchanged behind a column or decrepit wall, how their hands mapped the other’s body, learning even further into each other’s space and life.

Of course that all of this was plain as day to everybody else.

Their friends giggled or rolled their eyes at the silly-adorable exchanges. Mutters of “finally” and “it’s about time” coming from their mouths. But it all went unnoticed to Natsu and Gray.

Erza, however, noticed how Juvia’s humour seemed to sour. She and Lucy had been aware of their blue-haired friend’s infatuation with Gray. They had tried to talk to her, only to be rebuffed, they also tried to talk to Gray but he had never understood what they meant. And even less now, were Erza to try to warn him. The red head tried to reach Juvia.

“Juvia. Can we talk?” The weapons’ expert pulled the blue haired one to one side of camp, one night.

“Juvia doesn’t have the time now.” She tried to escape but the sudden vice-like grip on her arm, snapped her from where she was seeing Gray and Natsu disappear into the night. Erza saw her realize that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Come on. We’re due a small chat.” Erza made them sit down on the edge of camp, where they were still within the circle of light, but apart enough from their friends that they wouldn’t be heard. Erza nodded to Gajeel who was on guard duty. “Now, are you okay?” Erza asked, not beating around the bush.

“What?” Juvia gasped, looking stricken. “Juvia doesn’t understand what Erza means…” She started wringing her hands.

“Juvia. I know that you _like_ Gray. In your own way you tried to tell him but, well,” the red-haired paused, trying to find a way to soften her next words, “Gray doesn’t like you that way. He likes Natsu.”

“No.” Juvia shook her head vehemently. “Juvia knows that Gray can’t like the _dragonslayer_ because he’s… he’s no good for Gray.” She said in a trembling voice, looking towards the fire, her hands bunching on the fabric of her coat.

“But you can’t choose for him, Juvia.” Erza said, with a sad smile. Her eyes hadn’t strayed from her friend.

“No. Juvia doesn’t accept that. She has to talk to Gray. Yes, Juvia is-“ she started getting up, only to be held by the red-haired.

“Juvia. Stop.” Erza said sternly. “You’re not going to do anything now. Just… join us, we’re discussing the day’s findings. Your understanding of that trap was very interesting.” She got up and all but dragged the stubborn woman so that she could sit by the fire, where she could be distracted, for the moment.

* * *

Natsu and Gray had found their chance and, after each of them said a flimsy excuse, they fled to the darkness where, holding hands, they ran into the small, preserved room they’d found today. They actually had found a whole area that was under the sand – Wendy had helped them to put the whole structure from its sand enclosure. The pair had found a room that felt perfect. And so they’d ran into that place. Natsu had lit a small flame and placed it in a wall sconce to burn.

Instantly they were on each other, quickly tugging and pulling at the clothes that were only in the way of touching bare skin.

As their torsos became bare and hands busied themselves with belts and trousers, they started kissing feverishly, their teeth knocking a few times, lips being bitten and small expletives being huffed into the air. It didn’t take long for them to get out of their remaining clothes but, to them, it felt like one small eternity.

Slowly, they knelt on the blanket that they’d left behind, for his exact purpose. Hands were sliding through muscled flesh, some grit getting in the way, perspiration beginning to bead on the skin. Gray, suddenly, held Natsu’s face in his hands and kissed the dragonslayer deeply, taking control of the kiss. But Natsu wasn’t unreactive, his hands held onto Gray’s hips and he thrust their hips together, their erections sliding against one another. Both moaned, even though the noise was swallowed by the other. They finally broke the kiss apart, looking straight at the other. Then Gray closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Natsu’s. Their breaths were intermingled.

“Do you think that they’ll miss us?” Gray muttered against Natsu’s lips before diving in for another kiss. He only broke it when Natsu curled his hand around Gray’s cock and gave a light stroke, swiping his thumb over the head. “Hey!”

“Do you really want to talk about that _now_?” Natsu asked slightly incredulous. “That’s a good way to kill the mood.”

“Oh, shut up. I’ve seen how the mood’s killed to you.” Gray teased, holding the dragonslayer’s cock too, giving a slight squeeze that made Natsu squeak out and throw him a dark look.

“Does that mean that-“ Natsu extended his free hand and grabbed something from the floor – a small white crystal flask – before shaking it in front of Gray, “-we’re not going to need this?”

“As if.” Gray shot back, defiantly. “You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Oh, and does that mean that you’re not having fun yourself?” Natsu asked, uncapping the flask and letting it drip into their joined erections.

Both hissed at the slightly chilly temperature of the flask’s contents, as it touched warm and too sensitive skin.

“No, that means that you’re a tease.” Gray said smugly. “Oh, and that I win.”

“Where does it say that you win?” Natsu asked in a disbelieving tone.

“We’re still here, aren’t we?” Gray said and looked downwards, to where their cocks were slipping against the other, their hands stretched over them.

“I’ll show you who wins!” Natsu said before lunging forward so that he was laying on top of Gray, holding himself on his arms, his hips moving in barely-there thrusts. Natsu had a predatory grin on his face before crushing his lips against Gray’s, his thrusts becoming stronger.

Gray threw one leg around Natsu’s waist, one hand holding onto the pink-yet-surprisingly-soft hair of the other, while his other hand remained on their cocks. Precome started pooling on his lower belly. Gray directed Natsu’s head so that they were back to kissing, making Natsu control the pacing of the thrusts, even though both their hands were moving in time with them.

It didn’t take long before they were both coming, splashing their come on their chests, the warm fluids intermingling.

Natsu flopped on top of Gray so laughed before tapping on his back, making the dragonslayer have to roll so that he was laying besides Gray. The pair couldn’t help but start laughing at the end of their exchange.

“I still say that I win.” Gray said, as the laughter was ebbing down.

“Why? You came first!” Natsu mock-accused, rolling so that was laying on his side.

“I didn’t know that it was a race?” Gray mimicked Natsu so that he was also on his side and looking at the dragonslayer.

“If that was a race then you lost.” Natsu said smugly, having turned the tables.

“This time.” Gray added.

“Heh, previous times don’t have anything to do with now.” Natsu joked. He extended his hand and, tenderly, brushed a few hairs from Gray’s forehead. He smiled.

“If you say so…” Gray said in a sing-song voice, clearly teasing, but with a loving expression on his face. Gray raised his hand to hold onto Natsu’s. They interlaced their fingers and rested like that, lit by both the orange flame that was flickering from the sconce and the blue-white light from the stars that came through the window.

“It’s strange.” Gray said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. “I was kind of weirded out after seeing _that_ but, what we’ve been doing… it feels right?”

“Yeah. Feels like belonging.” Natsu supplied. “Hey, what-?” he asked as Gray was suddenly on top of him. His dark eyes boring into Natsu’s with an almost frightening clarity.

“Does that mean that we’re also sharing what _they_ were?” Gray asked.

“Sharing what? L-love?” Natsu asked tentatively, choking on the last word.

“Yeah. Love…” Gray said the word, almost as if he were trying to understand how it rolled off his tongue. “I think I am.”

“And so am I…” Natsu added, raising one and to scratch his head. “But, you know what? I think we probably look very silly here. All dirty and talking about _that_.”

“You’re right. Even though, it’s a strange way to realize that, I guess. I think that this isn’t just an infatuation, with you.” Gray said pensively as he sat up.

“Also, we’re, somehow, doing the same as them, in a similar place to them.” Natsu also sat up and grabbed two small towels, handing one to Gray. They cleaned themselves, not saying a word. Then, they looked at each other and started in a fit of giggles.

“You’re such a dork!” Gray managed to say between guffaws.

“Shaddup, you love me anyway.” Was the reply, in the same form.

At that, they laughed even harder before settling down, Gray grabbing the blanket he’d brought and them cuddled together under it. Soon enough, sleep had taken over them and so they stood, the small flame flickering out of existence and then, they were only bathed by starlight.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Juvia had managed to slip away from their friends, saying that she was tired and was going to her tent, but heading in the same direction of the new ruins they’d dug out earlier that day.

She’s arrived in time to, still in the guard of the shadows, see as Gray and the dragonslayer moved together before falling off the cliffs of pleasure. She ground her teeth in rage.

At that moment red-black smoke started swirling around her, momentarily covering the sky before settling down, curling around her like a second skin.

Her mouth opened. She closed it, licking her suddenly too-dry lips before nodding to herself.

“Yes.” The word left her lips in a whisper before the now oil-slick smoke that curled around her tightened and a blood-red brand was marked into the skin of her left arm. A choked noise died on her throat, making her hold onto the wall before she fell.

_It was done._

* * *

Sadly for everyone, the time for the expedition ran out.

The explorers were to be taken back to the village before they could return to their lives, in the outside world, and report their findings.

The last day had a dark cloud of sadness hanging above the whole camp.

The last walks around the large space of the temple, the rooms and used-to-be gardens and secret spaces. They walked down places the profane weren’t able to reach, the dragonslayers being able to feel the shift in the air, in the magic.

The group packed their belongings, sorting all the things, ordering the data from the temple’s ruins, the last sketches of the place, the last touch of their hand onto the sun-bleached stone.

The dragonslayers led them towards the village where they were received happily, the houses adorned with flowers, the sound of music and the scent of food permeating the air.

The team was led to the rooms they’d previously occupied, to freshen up, learning that there was going to be a large feast as a goodbye celebration.

The team was led to the main hall, which was nearly filled to the brim with people celebrating, the lamps pending from the ceiling bringing the light into the place and going to the street, where there were still people celebrating. They were sat to one side of the table, while their dragonslayer guards were on the opposite side. There was only a pair that remained together, Levy and Gajeel.

Food was served, glasses were filled and music sounded.

It was good, despite the sadness that was being felt by the team. They didn’t feel like going away, back to the outside world.

After a while, Gajeel stood. He extended his hand to Levy, who took it and was helped to a standing position before they both walked to stand before the Master. Bit by bit, the noise in the room diminished until only a murmur of excitement.

“Master, I have news.” Gajeel said, his voice echoing in the large room. “We’ve decided that Levy is going to stay here in the village, with us. I am now declaring my intentions of having a binding ceremony with her.” Gajeel glanced briefly at her before looking back to the Master.

The Master was surprised. His eyebrows were arched so high that nearly made the small man’s forehead disappear.

“That was surprising. But, since you’ve proclaimed your intentions at the binding ceremony, I accept. You do know the steps that are to be taken, right?”

“Of course I do, Master!” It was Gajeel’s turn for his brow to arch up. His words came out in a slightly offended tone.

“Well then, we’ll see to it. But for now,” the Master stood and waved at the few people who were serving the food, “this calls for a bigger celebration. This is no longer just a goodbye celebration but also a welcoming one to the newcomer to our village.”

A wave of noise rose and washed through them, people were clapping and yelling, mostly were just congratulating the new couple but it was a lot of noise – and confusion.

That was when Natsu suddenly appeared beside Gray’s chair, one hand on his shoulder to catch his attention before grabbing Gray’s hand and slipping through one hidden door, heading towards a place unknown to Gray.

They walked through the maze of corridors until they reached one room. Natsu opened the door and quickly pulled Gray inside, closing and locking the door before pushing Gray against the wooden door.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you during the whole day.” Natsu confessed as they broke apart from the sloppy kiss.

“Yeah…” Gray agreed. “Today wasn’t very conductive to anything.” And after that, he brought Natsu’s lips against his once again, as his free hand started the task of getting them both bare. Natsu helped a little, doing his utmost to not break the kiss.

After a while they really had to break apart, to get their shirts off and to get some much-needed air into their lungs.

“Bed?” Natsu offered – to which Gray grinned.

“Of course. I’m tired of doing this only in hard places.” Gray teased, walking to the bed. He sat down and looked at Natsu, waiting. “So?”

“Wait, I’m trying to remember where I put the lube.” Natsu looked around, puttering here and there.

That allowed Gray to take in the room – Natsu’s room, he was sure of. It wasn’t anything special. There was a large, comfortable bed, two bedside tables framing it, a small desk with a chair, a bookcase and a wall-encased wardrobe. Beside it there was also a door that, most likely, led to a bathroom. Gray smiled inwardly as he took in Natsu’s back muscles shift as he bent to retrieve the lube.

“You’re taking so long that I bet that you left the flask in the desert. Don’t you have any here, back home?” Gray asked, leaning back onto the bedframe, one leg bending and that was where he rested his elbow and let his head fall slightly against his fisted hand. His other hand was on his hard dick, stroking it lazily.

“I-!” Natsu was starting before taking in Gray and nearly swallowing his tongue. “What do you think you’re doing?” he choked out the question.

“I’m starting without you, I guess. You’re taking that long to get here…” Gray teased, both his legs now resting spread on the bed, his hand still stroking his length.

“A-ha!” Natsu yelled in triumph, holding a different flask but it was what they needed. “Now we can continue. And,” Natsu knelt on the bed and scooted up until he was kneeling between Gray’s spread legs. Natsu batted the other’s hand away and poured some of the liquid onto his hand before curling it around the Gray’s cock. “You’re a tease, do you know that?”

“I aim to please.” Gray let himself slide down, making Natsu have to go backwards to give him some room.

“Tease…” Natsu repeated. His hand tightening at the base of the other’s cock, before continuing downwards, quickly massaging his balls, two fingers sliding down the perineum and resting on Gray’s entrance.

“Come on, now I’m the tease?” Gray nearly yelled as he tilted his hips upwards.

“Well, you had your fun first, didn’t you?” Natsu said with a smile as he slipped two fingers inside. He watched in awe as his fingers were sucked right in, Gray’s body arching up and the other bite back a moan. “And, we had to be quiet when we were out there in the temple but here you can make all the noise you want. More, because of the celebration, I doubt that many people will sleep tonight.”

“You’re a pervert…” Gray said with a chuckle. Then, impatiently, “and a slowpoke, move faster, will you?”

“As you wish, _master_ …” Natsu said with a shit-eating grin as he obeyed. The grin became bigger as he noticed how Gray’s erection twitched. “Ah, you say I’m the pervert but you like this kind of name-calling, huh?”

“Sh-shut up!” Gray blushed profusely. “Add another, okay?”

“Yes, yes, _master_. I’m here to _serve_ you…” Natsu added another finger, quickly moving them in and out and scissoring them, thoroughly preparing his dark-haired lover.

“Argh, you’re not going to leave that now, will you?” Gray hid his face with his hands.

“Why would I? It’s fun!” And with that Natsu took his fingers out. Gray let out a disappointed whine while Natsu slicked himself up. And with that, he plunged into Gray, slowly and steadily.

As he was inside Gray to the hilt, hips pressing against Gray’s backside, Natsu leaned forward, blanketing Gray’s body with his own, his lips pressed against the other’s collarbone. As Gray relaxed and got used to the sensation, Natsu quickly sucked a large hickey on the side of his neck. One heel slapping against his backside and Natsu started moving. He moved in deep, slow strokes. But before long he was picking up speed, his thrusts becoming slightly shallower and much faster, Gray’s slippery cock rubbing against his stomach. Gray’s hands were roaming all over his back, gripping onto the dragonslayer’s hair as he was moving his hips in tandem with the dragonslayer’s, moans spilling from his lips as well as a litany of indescribable babble.

Their coupling hurtled to completion, it wasn’t going to take long but its intensity was threefold the one they’d shared until the moment. The imminence of separation making everything mean and feel much more.

The pair rose, in a crescendo, cresting at the same time, Natsu spilling deep inside Gray while the explorer spilled between their bellies.

Natsu slipped from Gray, not paying much mind to the trail of come that followed his spent cock and lay beside him, tiredly.

Gray was just breathing, slowly coming down from his high. One hand blindly groping for Natsu’s. As soon as he found it, Gray let out an exhale and smiled. He looked at the dragonslayer.

“That was…” he started saying, only to be interrupted by Natsu.

“Perfect.” The dragonslayer supplied. “It is strange but you feel like you should stay here, like you belong in here.” He said seriously.

“But I can’t.” Gray sighed sadly. “I have things to do outside. My… my parents too. I can’t just leave without a word.”

“But do you also feel it?” Natsu asked in an equally sad tone.

“Of course I do!” Gray looked at Natsu with a sharp, exasperated stare. “Do you think that I don’t want to stay here and… it’s like two pieces that match perfectly getting together. Why would anyone want to give that up?” He closed his eyes and threw an arm over them, unmindful of the mess that was slowly drying on his stomach.

Natsu just sighed and sat up, shaking his head. He stood and went around the bed, extending one hand for Gray to take.

“We can’t do anything now. But we still can these last moments while we have them, right?” Natsu said with a small smile, leading Gray to the bathroom.

“That, we can.” Gray mirrored the smile.

* * *

It was nearly sunrise when returned to his assigned room. Juvia knew, as she’d been waiting in the shadows.

When he did go to the room, he seemed to be in a dazed state, a dreamy smile on his lips. He walked slowly and silently in an attempt at not waking anyone up. There was a dark mark on his neck.

Seeing that filled Juvia with rage and hatred. She ground her teeth together so strongly that her jaw ached.

Gray’s door closed with a soft click. Juvia stood in front, one hand against the wood.

“Juvia vouches to get revenge over the dragonslayer and that Gray will be hers.” She said in a low voice to the wood.

* * *

The whole group was led to the edge of the Land of the Dragons, their chevals loaded with provisions for the long trek back.

Levy and Gajeel stood there, holding hands as they exchanged words with the others, a lot of sadness was in the air.

Natsu and Gray didn’t say anything. They only shared a look before Gray turned his cheval around and went after the others, leaving the barren and dry land behind.

He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, one hand pressing against his chest, right over his heart.

It felt as if he was leaving a part of himself behind.

But Gray had to go.

He really had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, at long last. Does anyone still care? No? Figured.  
> Unbetaed.

One year had gone by.

It had been a whirlwind of a year, rushing through without notice almost. The whole team had been working tirelessly into getting their findings from their expedition to the Land of the Dragons recognized by their scientific peers, as well as having a few other expeditions going on – both with the whole team or in smaller groups.

Lectures had been given, debates had been had, books had been published.

It seemed as if too long had past – given the amount of work done, no-one was surprised by that – but at the same time it felt as if they’d just left those golden sands a week previously. Every now and then someone would mention that in their weekly dinners – which were held just for the team and didn’t have anything to do with the front they had to present – and everyone would go back, recall the strangeness of the fact.

It was funny yet saddening.

And, silently, Gray missed Natsu.

He missed the damn dragonslayer immensely.

It felt as if he had lost a part of himself. A part that first had been dormant but that had been awakened sometime among the golden sands and stifling heat – only to be left behind. Dejectedly.

So, it didn’t help Gray be in his best shape for some of the time, he’d noticed the looks of concern shared by his friends but had been quick to reassure them. He did go on the expeditions and the whole circus that had surrounded them didn’t affect him too much but he noticed his own lack of energy.

Thankfully Juvia had been there for him. She’d been invaluable, always sitting with him, letting her shyness be pushed aside so that she could debate one or another combat tactic and being quick to take the conversation in a whole different route when she noticed that Gray was losing himself in melancholy thoughts.

She’d become a good friend, a really close one. And Gray was thankful for that.

She kept him from having thoughts about warm hands, a familiar voice in his ear, a sense of belonging…

* * *

It was unexpected when it arrived.

The day had begun grey and rainy; not many wanting to be outside in the rain and sharp wind.

It was a day where the whole team had decided to reunite at Lucy’s and the course of action to an expedition they were planning was to be decided. There was fire crackling happily on the hearth, emitting some much needed warmth, as the group of friends were sitting on the floor, in fluffy rugs. There were pages spread through the whole space while steaming mugs of tea sat nearby. Words were being both scribbled in notebooks and thrown out, conversations stopping or descending into an argument.

There were too many contradictory feelings in regards to both the history and security of trying to tackle this new expedition.

But, everything stopped as the bell rung.

Lucy made everyone shut up before answering the door.

Sour looks were shared, hasty sips taken from mugs and more words scribbled. Everyone was waiting for Lucy’s return so that the argument could continue. What no-one expected was the squeal she let out.

Before any of the friends could so much as stand, Lucy ran through the doors, overly excited and waving something in her hand.

“It’s here!” She said, finally calming down a little.

“Huh?” That was the general reaction, followed by, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Levy’s letter!” Lucy started waving the thing she had in her right hand before deciding to stop and open it. “She was supposed to say something earlier but,” the envelope was ripped open, “I guess she was too busy? Or too excited learning new things that we didn’t have the time to…”

Her mouth fell open and a general sense of anxiety seemed to run through everyone.

“What is it?” Erza finally broke the silence, curtly and demanding a reply.

“Levy… Levy’s going to get married!!” Lucy shouted and then started giggling.

“What? Let me see.” Loke took the letter from Lucy’s hand and started reading. “ _Hey everyone, I hope everything’s going well with you, I’ve been told you’ve been on more adventures and have contributed more to the knowledge. I also heard that if the scientific snobs haven’t said anything yet it’s because they’re probably jealous… you do remember the story of the walnut._ ” Loke paused and glanced up at his friends. Everyone shared a huge smile which became laughter moments later. “Then she tells us what she’s been up to and, oh, okay. _So, as you might have expected, I’ve stayed here for a reason and, after one year of intense learning and quite a few battles fought – most have been won – I have good news. I’m getting married!! Can you imagine? We’re so happy!_ ”

At this, everyone let out excited noises, talked at the same time, Lucy squealed a little more as she threw herself at Loke who just patted her as he brushed his lips against her temple. Lucy’s arms circled his neck.

“Hey, let’s settle down, okay? Come on.” Loke ordered, everyone complying. “Next she says that we are more than welcome to go back to the Land of Dragons to attend her wedding. Apparently it’s going to be according to their tradition or something of the sort, Lucy!, and of course that we have to be there for her. She misses us a lot. I could read the whole thing out loud but I think that it might be better for everyone to read it.” With this he handed out the letter to Erza. “I think that the date for the wedding overlaps with the expedition.”

“Oh, who cares about this expedition? We’re going to see Levy again!” Lucy nearly yelled on his ear.

“This means that the team will have more time with the dragonslayers.” Juvia said suddenly, head tilted down as she carefully grabbed her mug. By the corner of her eye she was taking in Gray’s reaction to the letter.

“I don’t see why that would be a bad thing?” Erza countered evenly.

“I think it’ll be great to see Levy again… and the _others_.” Gray said evenly as he handed out the letter to Juvia. “As for the expedition, we still have time, it’s not a big problem if we postpone it.”

“But the people from the Royal School of Sciences were counting on my article…” Lucy mused distractedly before catching herself, excitement pinking her cheeks. “Yeah, it doesn’t matter. We can do it later. Now, we must prepare to see Levy again!”

“I wonder how she adapted to the environment…” Erza uncrossed her legs and leaned back against the sofa she was resting against.

“I bet she’s super tan now.” Loke added as he dragged Lucy to sit back in their previous spots.

“Oh no, I bet she was like a lobster at the beginning.” Lucy muttered as she started to grab and put the papers before her in some order.

“Juvia thinks that maybe it wasn’t like that. Levy didn’t seem to react badly while we were there. But Juvia doesn’t think she could handle being in that place for so long. It’s too…” she shuddered momentarily, “dry.” She handed Lucy the letter once again.

* * *

Gray couldn’t stop smiling.

Ever since the letter had arrived, it felt as if he’d swallowed a star, he was feeling so full of happiness and hope.

But hope? Hope about what?

He wouldn’t exactly call it hope. Probably. No, it was just that seeing Natsu again made everything shinny again.

The bleakness that had been engulfing his world was no more because he was going _back_ and he was going to see _him_ once again.

_Did he miss me?_ he couldn’t help wondering.

Not that he was only happy to go back to that place so that he could see Natsu. No. He was deeply happy for Levy for having found her place, the person she wanted to share her life with and how to do it. Granted, she had changed a big number of things from her life but she was happy – and that was what mattered. Also, knowing Levy, she’d been thinking about it for a long time and so, no wonder she was so sure.

When he was alone in his home, a rare occurrence nowadays since Juvia was constantly there, Gray did wonder how he would act if given the chance…

Could he handle braving the desert and the dryness and the dangers? Losing the freedom he knew to be confined to that large and mostly hostile land?

It seemed like his heartsickness over Natsu that made him unable to sleep was gone. Sadly it had been replaced with Gray wondering and going through a number of suppositions and “ _what if_ ”’s.

In the end, Gray was still tired but at least now there was a spring in his step, his confidence and some of his usual countenance back to him.

* * *

With all the buzz surrounding the return to the Land of the Dragons amidst the group of friends, everyone failed to notice how Juvia didn’t seem to be sharing their happiness.

She did smile and act politely during the plans to the trip but the downturn of her mouth or the heavy mien she now sported constantly went completely unnoticed.

* * *

They returned to the boarder, the lessening of the vegetation was a sure sign that they were getting closer to the so familiar place.

Lucy was holding the map with one hand and the reins with the other, humming distractedly.

“We’re almost there.” She said at long last.

“Yes.”

“It’s about time.”

“Hey, I think I can see them!” Erza said and pointed.

And, there they were.

Not the three figures from before, like in a déjà vu, but now they were four. And they’d seen them already.

The team hurried towards them.

“Levy!” Everyone from the yelled as they dismounted and ran to their friends.

“Guys!” Levy ran towards them too. She was wearing clothing that was similar to Wendy’s, even though she had added her own flair to it. It was Levy…

As the excitement that was permeating the air decreased slightly (but remained there), everyone started hugging everyone, laughter erupted as well as voices were raised to be heard.

Everyone was happy for being together again.

Among the commotion, it went nearly unnoticed how long it took for Natsu and Gray to greet, turning out that as they shook hands they seemingly froze, staring longingly into the other’s eyes, a silent conversation going through them.

Yet, Juvia noticed it…

* * *

The team was escorted to the village once again and, on the way, they started catching up.

“So, what have you been doing?”

“I’ve been studying a new set of weapons, the Lost Spears of Cauleces have been quite interesting. The applications and tactics have been quite different…” Erza was saying on one side.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to correlate the mythos of the Ocaere people with their views of the world and I’ve found some fundament about how it relates to the people from Verore-“ Lucy was telling Wendy.

“Oh, I’ve been learning some of the old and protected healing sorts that have been found and taken by the old Healers… they are such grouches!” The blue haired dragonslayer replied.

“… And then it made a big booom.” Loke was gesticulating widely and grinning. “I must admit that I hadn’t expected that. Thankfully we’d managed to get out of there in one piece.”

“Haha, that’s my kind of thing!” Natsu laughed. “I’ve also made some big explosions happen…”

“And the old man had your ass because of that!” Gajeel said from the back, easily waving off the glare the other threw at him. Then he looked back at Gray. “So, any new combat techniques learned?” he teased.

“I’ve been helping Erza with her project, actually. She decided that a historic approach was needed.” He shrugged and threw a glance at Levy who was walking beside Juvia.

“Has Levy made many discoveries?” Juvia said after a stretch of time spent in silence.

“Yes, it’s been really fun immersing myself in this new place. And how about you? Any exciting finding?”

“Juvia doesn’t think so.” And with that the conversation cut off, Levy quickly approaching Gajeel and Gray and leaving the other at the rear of the group.

Thankfully they reached the village soon enough, the conversation continuing to flow, interlocutors changing and mingling, laughter continuing to appear every now and then.

“Now, don’t get too surprised, okay?” Levy suddenly said before they entered the village.

The friends exchanged glances, confused.

_Why would they get surprised?_

Quickly they realized the motive for surprise.

It seemed as the whole village had been touched by the festivities. Everywhere there were flowers and lights, both the streets and houses had been adorned by them. And people from every street they crossed would greet them amiably. The sweet scent of the flowers was permeating the village.

But they didn’t have much time to dwell in that because they were taken to the same house from before where the chief welcomed them with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as well as a beaming smile.

“Welcome back, my friends. I hope you’ve had a good travel. We’re going to escort you to your rooms now so that you may freshen up a little and get some rest for today is going to be a great day still.” And with that, the dragonslayers led them to the rooms that they’d been appointed to one year before.

“As you notice, these are the rooms from before. You’ll be here once again.” Wendy waved distractedly towards the doors as they entered the corridor – Gajeel and Levy had left them moments earlier. “As it was already mentioned, you should relax, freshen up and get some rest before preparing to the celebration.”

“And now we better go too. Duty is calling. We’ll see you all later, yeah?” Natsu interjected, grabbing Wendy’s hand and starting to drag her towards the other end of the corridor.

“We’ll come see you later!” Wendy said with a giggle.

And with that everyone from the team shared a look before entering their own rooms and being left to their own devices.

* * *

Gray entered his room and collapsed on top of the bed with a big sigh.

He felt tired. Not only because of the whole travelling they’d done to get to this place but also because of _him_. Him, him, him… it was always him.

Seeing Natsu and not allowing himself to talk to him had been tiring. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to return to – even though he _knew_ that he couldn’t.

After a few moments of just staring at the ceiling and trying to ease his breathing, Gray sat up on the bed. For now he better get the dust from the road off, as it wouldn’t be becoming to be in the celebration in his traveling attire. And he was also feeling too hot. Somehow he seemed to have forgotten how _hot_ it was in the village. Not that it was surprising, after all, it was the desert.

Gray went to the adjoining bathroom and quickly freshened up, before going to the room next door – Erza’s room. She welcomed him in and they chatted for a few moments before Erza shooed him away as they had to get ready for the ceremony which happened during the sunset.

Wendy and Natsu knocked on their doors and so the group was led to the main hall – which was filled to the brim, with people spilling outside. From beyond the mass of people, it was possible to notice that the lights lining the outside were being lit and giving an ethereal glow to the world.

At long last, the ceremony began.

Levy and Gajeel were standing in their formal clothes in front of the chief who was saying an old prayer in a long forgotten language that made Gray’s heart ache.

It was a simple, if symbolic, ritual. They had their wrists tied together by a ribbon that held a myriad of colours, each symbolizing something – it diverged from place to place – they had their hands clasped together in a sign of trust and strength as well as the beginning of a life together.

It was pretty.

And, as the formal bit of the ceremony ended, the party began – well, the meal began.

Music started to be played as people sat down in the assigned places and with food starting to reach the tables.

Gray, his friends and Natsu and Wendy sat at the same table, close to the small main table. Those who held a higher standing were also able to sit at the tables in the main hall – the rest of the people would enjoy the meal outside the walls.

The intensity of the music grew, as did the flow of food and drink. It didn’t take long for the conversation to fill the table once again.

Gray looked up and saw that Levy was nearly glowing, sitting beside the tall dragonslayer. He couldn’t help but wish her well.

Those momentary thoughts distracted him from the main distraction… he was sitting beside Natsu and they were both making a concerted effort to not interact with the other.

Though both knew that trying to avoid the inevitable was for naught. So, they started talking. At first it was just about things that could be considered somewhat neutral, how they’d been, what they’d done, and the sort. Still, there was an underlying tension crackling in the air between them.

For, the feelings they shared were burning hotter than ever.

And there would be no stop until they consumed everything.

* * *

After long hours of conversation and food, people started to dance, a space having been cleared up to become the dancefloor. There was a lot of people dancing and it wasn’t hard for Juvia to catch Natsu momentarily alone – he’d been like stuck to Gray’s hip since the meal had started! – and taking the chance to drag him from the main hall and into a sconce. Said sconce was placed somewhere where the noise from the hall wasn’t as overwhelming and where, at the same time, they wouldn’t be heard.

“You _will_ stay _away_ from Gray.” She told him in a determined voice, one finger poking Natsu on the chest.

There was a pause, the dragonslayer arching an eyebrow.

“Why?” was the simple answer.

“Because! You _will_ stay _away_ from him – or _else_.” She took a step back, arms crossing and throwing him a venomous glare.

Once more, the dragonslayer paused.

“No.” He replied, unconcerned. Then he pushed past her and returned to the merriment of the party and, probably, to find Gray.

Juvia was left, sputtering and furious, alone in the alcove.

When she regained her wits, she took a breath and smiled, a tinge of sadism in it.

“You’ve chosen or else, dragonslayer… very well then…” her eyes narrowed in the direction the other had taken. She didn’t notice the faint red smoke that surrounded her.

 


End file.
